His Ultimate Ending
by Ultimate Ending
Summary: After that day at Pegasus’s castle when the cheerleader shouted, demanding, “What do you have at the end of the day!” Kaiba sometimes found himself pondering her question.


**His Ultimate Ending**

_Ultimate Ending_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh! and I never will- _

After that day at Pegasus's castle when the cheerleader shouted, demanding, "What do you have at the end of the day?!" Kaiba still sometimes found himself pondering her question.

She insisted upon that he didn't deserve compassion. But the truth was Kaiba never wanted their compassion! He didn't need it at all. Kindness is for weak people who don't have the guts to fulfill their original intentions. There is not one person on earth who is purely innocent; everyone has malevolence inside of them- they are just too busy to notice half the time.

Growing up in an orphanage taught him that compassion doesn't exist. It never has since someone in mythology land opened Pandora's Box. Everyone is selfish at one point in their pathetic lives; it just depends if someone is willing to admit it or if they go around claiming they are a fucking angel all the time. Not one single person can say they have never sinned in their life. Not one frickin person on this planet. That proves right there that compassion isn't alive. And it's such an abstract word someone out there in the 14 century created to make themselves feel better. They probably wronged someone in the worst way possible and felt "guilty" and decided to be more "compassionate" to others. But did that man ever decide to show compassion to the man he wronged? Hell no. He was too much of a coward to go up to the man's face and ask for a pardon.

Another life skill the orphanage taught Seto was to never trust anyone. People may think it was his stepfather, but it never was. At the orphanage nobody possessed anything of their own because things were constantly getting stolen or trashed. Also whenever anyone wanted to eat a satisfying amount of food, they had to quick shove it down their throats before it was all gone or taken off your plate by another kid.

Nobody was aloud to give any trust to another person because if they did, they would turn around to double-cross a person when they weren't looking. It was the perfect way to get what they wanted before someone else betrayed them.

The distrust Kaiba held onto was never unreasonable. After he took over the "family" company and became one of the richest men in Japan it seemed like everyone was out to get him and his money. If he were to put his trust into anyone, Kaiba could end up getting screwed over in the corporate world. He would never call himself paranoid because he wasn't. He was playing the game of life wisely so no one could ever kick his marker of the board. Every since he began working as CEO, he set up a system that would remain as powerful as he was, and that system held as much distrust for others as Kaiba did. He didn't want to settle for anymore hack inns.

As his life continued once he left the orphanage Seto found himself growing colder. Even his younger brother noticed all the changes he had to undergo. Seto was forced to loose his childhood in order to stay strong for both himself and Mokuba. He wasn't allowed to live like all the other kids he used to know. Being at the catastrophe of an orphanage and staying with his step father made sure to strip all the innocence that he and his brother had held onto for as long as they could. Mokuba may have claimed they were "happy" at that disaster, but Seto only smiled like that for his brother so Mokuba wouldn't worry. Both the young Kaiba's knew that those places weren't meant for a content life. They were forced to grow up, but thankfully Seto had found a way out in time so his younger brother wouldn't be infected with a cold heart. Kaiba wanted Mokuba to never be like himself. If he had to _ever_ fear anything that would be it. Now Mokuba still had the chance to finish being a kid and live like a normal person should.

Also besides the coldness Kaiba put up, he was still human despite what others have thought. He had a heart that beats, lungs that breathe, and a human skeleton that proves his existence. The Kaiba everyone saw was real; emotionless on most occasions but he still had his heart. It was just a heart that sees differently than most people. His heart beats for his brother, his company, and dueling. To Kaiba that was all he needed to exist in the world. His humanity never took a second thought about others; because at one point, nobody ever gave him a second thought when he and his brother were trapped in a rut. Of course he found himself doing rare charity work (like having someone building an amusement park and having orphans come for free on opening day) but that was mostly for his brother. Otherwise Kaiba liked to keep his focus on running his company.

When it came to the end of the day, Kaiba would only have the three things that kept him alive, his brother, the company he owns, and dueling. To him he didn't want anything else, as long as he and his brother were living comfortably, Kaiba would be satisfied. But only satisfied; nothing more to the point of happiness (he knew that), but nothing that hit the point of living back in hell.

Seto Kaiba did have something at the end of the day, and his response to the cheerleader was correct, "All that I **need**!"

* * *

Okay so I wrote so I just sort of wrote this to get rid of writers block for a Seto KaibaxOC story that I'm writing (not posted) and it sort of helped :D yay. Also i don't really expect people to review this but if you want to drop a **review** to say "_Hi_" or _tell me if Kaiba sounded in character or not_... *hint hint wink wink* lol

So anyway! If you're still reading this I hope you at least enjoyed it, I know i enjoyed writing it.

Oh also randomly I was watching youtube video's and then I clicked on a Jason Reeves song "Someone Somewhere" and a comment in the comment box made me really happy this person wrote "_Maybe its people like YOU why humanity has lost the true meaning of love. (_refering to another comment)_ You're over here talking about divorce and love never working. Maybe you should be a little optimistic. Pessimism gets you no where in life. Having a little faith goes a long the way. Love is THE best thing in life". -PatrickProjectPurity_

The part of where pessimism gets you no where in life reminded me of Kaiba and I was starting to wonder- Is Kaiba pessimistic?

So I'll leave you with that my readers XD lol and if you'd like, review!


End file.
